


I’m sorry (old draft)

by The_little_weeb



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_little_weeb/pseuds/The_little_weeb
Summary: I’m so sorry this happened to you





	I’m sorry (old draft)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a old draft I had for a mini serious that I’m going to remake sooo this will also be remade. Anyways enjoy my first post. 
> 
> It isn’t that old though sooo.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Bright said, kissing Simon Glass’s neck.

Simon looked at the drunken Director, Jack Bright. Simon’s face was red and he was panting a bit. His wings spread across the floor, falling off the couch and curling up against the wall. Simon’s wings twitched a bit when Jack kisses his neck.

Jack runs his hand over Simon’s chest surgery scars. Simon moves his hand to Jack’s cheek, looking into his crimson red eyes.

Jack smirked before places a kiss on Simon’s lips, he cups Simon’s cheek, deepening the kiss. Running his another hand over Simon’s naked body.

Simon makes a small sound in the back of his throat. His white eyes sparkled like Opal.

Jack wraps his arm around Simon’s waist, keeping his close. He pulls away from the kiss and starts to kiss down Simon’s neck. Simon covers his mouth despite that he lets out a soft moan, causing Jack to stop and look at Simon. Jack runs his hand down Simon’s waist to his thigh, squeezing the flesh ever so softly.

Simon bits down on his hand to stop himself from moaning. Jack sighs and moves Simon’s hand away, placing a kiss on Simon’s lips. Jack lays back on the couch arm while Simon lies his head on Jack’s chest, curling up.

Jack takes off his jacket, draping it over Simon. Jack reaches over to the coffee table and grabs a voice adapter. Simon looks at Jack, allowing Jack to put the device on. Jack puts the device over Simon’s mouth, locking it in place, and adjusting it so it fits.

“Jack..” Simon’s soft voice spoke.

Jack rubs Simon’s cheek, running his hand down Simon’s side. Jack breaths and presses his forehead against Simon’s.

“You know you can talk to me without that device.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know you can control it Simon. You’ve never hurt me before because of your voice.”

“Yeah because I wasn-“

Jack grabs Simon’s shoulder tightly, shaking him. Jack then wraps his arms around Simon, pulling him close, hugging him tightly. Jack grips onto Simon’s wings causing Simon to yelp.

Simon just sighs. “Jack it’s ok, I’m here now, like a promised.”

Jack just held onto Simon not wanting to remember what happened, but of course he did. He remembered it so clearly.

 

* * *

 

_He ran through the rain, stopping at when he saw Simon. He ran over to Simon and held him in his arms. He held Simon close, crying. God.. he had never cried so much in his life. He blamed himself for letting Simon die, he blamed himself for falling in love. He knew he shouldn’t make connections, but he did. He remembers the blood running down Glass’s forehead where he had been shot. His feet had been ripped off, blood bleeding out of them while his muscle could be seen. His strawberry blonde hair had become red due to all the blood. The flesh on his chest had been ripped off. He remembers the words Simon said to him, so clearly._

_”I will always be with you, watching over you even after death.”_

_Jack never believed those words at first. Until that day when he-_

 

* * *

 

Jack was snapped back to reality, seeing that Simon had wrapped his wings around him. Jack saw the cascade of tears that had fallen down his face. Jack grumbles to himself and wipes away the tears. He had to pull himself together. Jack looks up at Simon and smirked.

”Did I seriously just fuck a angel.”

Simon’s face goes completely red. He runs his hand through his hair.

”Jack I’m no angel. I’m just a anomaly now.”

“No your not, your too soft.” Jack laughs and gives Simon a cocky grin.

”But.. I’ve hurt I’ve hurt people.”

Jack sighs and pulls Simon close, petting Simon’s head rest on his chest. Simon runs his hand up Jack’s unbuttoned shirt.

”it’s not your fault Simon.. you didn’t know that your voice would do that. You don’t know how to stop it.”

Simon nods and kisses bright’s cheek. Simon hand stops at 963, Simon slowly starts to run his hand over it before Jack grabs his wrist. Simon looks up at Jack, his eyes still a pearly white, his facial expression still soft and sweet. Jack sighs and rubs his forehead.

“Jack don’t worry I can-“

”no I don’t care if you can touch it. I still don’t want you to.. it worries me a lot.”

Jack grip tightens a bit. Simon’s hand was much smaller than Bright’s own hand. Not only that Simon’s whole body was more feminine and smaller than Jack’s, his body was much more masculine and broad or at least the one he was in.

Jack sighs and cups Simon’s face with both his hands, slowly removing the voice adapter. Jack runs his hands through Simon’s hair. Glass gasped.

“Jack you shouldn’t.” Simon said right before the voice adapter was removed.

Jack smiles smugly, he places a kiss on Simon’s lips, cupping his face, deepening the kiss. Jack slowly pulls away.

“I want to hear your real voice.” Jack said, places his hand on Simon’s cheek.

Simon shakes his head, no. Bright sighs, he wanted to- no he wanted to show Simon that he wouldn’t hurt him.

Jack props Simon up on his lap, he slowly wraps his arms around Simon. Simon still shakes his head no, he didn’t trust what Jack was planing. Simon then starts trying to get out of Jack’s grip, flailing around, thrashing about, he flaps his wings in desperation. One of Simon’s wing knocked over glasses and paperwork while the other just banged against the wall causing it to be bruised. Jack held onto Simon tightly, grabbing one of his wings, pulling it down.

“Simon calm down I’m not going to hurt you!”

Jack starts to slowly stroke Simon’s wing. He holds onto Simon’s waist, holding Simon down. Soon Simon starts to calm down, he stops trying to get away. Simon starts to weep, trying to hold in his cries.

“I’m sorry... I was scared and I couldn’t control myself... I was just so scared.” Without the voice adapter, Simon’s voice sounded much more echoey.

“Sweetie I’m sorry if I scared you, but look you didn’t hurt me..”

Simon kept crying, Jack held him close, trying to make him feel better. This wasn’t the first time Simon had a break down. The first few times is when he didn’t have a voice adapter, killing multiple people. Jack lays down, while letting Simon lay next to him, with his head on Jack’s chest. Jack puts his hand on Simon’s head, softly running his hands through Simon’s hair. If there was anyone standing near his room they would probably be dead or injured.

 

Simon starts to fall asleep, crying into Jack’s chest. Once Simon was asleep, Jack leans back on the couch arm,  stroking Simon’s hair. He ponders what Simon had become. 

He knew he was supposed to be dead, but he wasn’t, kinda. He looks back in what Simon said to him last. He would always be with him. Jack looks down at Simon. 

“I’ll always be with you too, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they did have sex before the story started.


End file.
